


1270英里

by rosebison



Category: Football RPF, Manchester City - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Manchester City
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebison/pseuds/rosebison
Summary: 2015-2016賽季澳大利亞季前賽。因為時差睡不好的哲科散步途中遇上了同樣睡不好的席爾瓦。





	1. 上

天花板。  
床上。  
飯店房間。

 

澳大利亞的黃金海岸。

 

哲科的意識在認知到自己所在之處後才徹底清醒過來。

 

「………。」

 

心臟撲通撲通地跳，血液的鼓動自內耳直達腦中。  
全面熄燈的空間中只有窗簾縫隙間透出的淡淡月色，帶著寒冷藍光的黑暗充斥視線。

 

「Aleks…？」下意識的呼喚自己失去意識前還在與之閒聊的隊友之名，喉嚨沙啞，記憶似乎有著謎樣的斷層，難以回憶迎接對方進門之後的事。

 

沒有回應。

 

「……Aleks？」

 

身邊沒有手機的蹤影，摸索著打開床頭燈，微弱的光線映照出玄關一角的小吧檯；空空如也的座位，連用過的杯子都洗乾淨擺回了原處……塞爾維亞人果然早就不在房裡了。

 

「是Aleks嗎？把我搬回床上…。」用溫熱的掌心按摩眼窩，疏通的血流稍微緩解了眼球表面的酸楚。

 

筋骨僵硬、艱難地坐起身來，就著燈光這才查覺有張便條紙掉在了床頭燈開關的旁邊，上面的字跡哲科自然十分熟悉。

 

塞爾維亞人草草的留下了幾個字：去了Stevan房裡。

 

「真忙啊……。」

 

看來體貼又好事的科拉洛夫在把自己搬上床、七手八腳打掃好環境後，就趕場到另個巴爾幹同胞約維蒂奇的房內繼續談心了。

 

「…Stevan…。」

 

他的體檢大概會是在下週吧？就在大家啟程前往河內之後。

 

雖然訓練中的青年依舊那麼活潑討人喜愛，在南半球冬日的燦爛陽光下笑得露出兩顆小兔牙；然而所有的人都心知肚明，那張人見人愛的笑臉之後的波濤洶湧。

 

就算已經不是第一次，但不管是到了怎樣的年紀、無論是人生的哪個階段，擔上如此之大的風險，這樣的冒險前夕都會讓人心神不寧吧。

 

…自己又何嘗不是如此？

 

懶得去翻不知塞在房間何處的手機，數位時鐘顯示現在是半夜兩點，還不是起床等待早餐的時候；揉揉肚皮，沒有令人難以忍受的空腹感，似乎還不需要進食。

 

只是時差，下床走動一會兒喝點溫水就會舒服多了，哲科心想。

 

其實最難受的第一天早就過了，目前並不是需要出動隊上健康團隊的狀況，這種程度的不適感作為國腳應該早就能自行調適……安全起見，早上訓練前還是向隊上報備吧。

 

平穩呼吸後翻身下床，接觸到地毯的腳板一陣痠麻。簡單做了幾個安全的拉伸動作，幸好肌肉情況還在控制之內，沒有血液循環不良或抽筋的跡象。

 

到浴室簡單打理自己，去除睡前小酌留下的氣味。穿上外套帶上房卡，高大的波士尼亞人抓著準備拿來裝溫水的馬克杯離開自己房間。

 

沿著能消除腳步聲的藍色絨毛地毯緩步前進，穿過標示著眾多隊友姓名的門牌，轉彎，哲科的目標是能提供乾淨溫水的飲水機；冰箱裡的礦泉水已經在剛才與科拉洛夫的聊天時用光了，拿水龍頭的水去加熱恐怕不是個太衛生的主意。

 

被球隊給包了下來的整層建築自然不會有閒雜人等走動，深夜的飯店長廊靜得近乎孤寂。走道盡頭被用作暫時性活動中心的活動廳反常地處於一片黑暗，看來是哪個工作人員一時糊塗關了燈。

 

推開半掩著的門板進入室內，就在手指即將摸索到昏暗中那閃著LED的開關時，背後的某處傳來了意料之外的呼喚聲。

 

「Edin，是你嗎？」

 

「！」

 

說沒有嚇一跳是騙人的，在沒有開燈的陌生環境中突然被人叫住可不是甚麼對心臟溫和的情節，不過幸運的是哲科很容易的就辨識出來對方毫無敵意。

 

「………David？」

 

會用那種帶著濃濃西語的口音呼喚自己本名，這個時間點也只有那名來自西班牙的足球小魔法師了。

 

「不好意思，你嚇到了。」走出原本棲身的陰影，英文字彙向來就貧乏的席爾瓦含糊地道著歉，半睡半醒的迷濛眼神一如往常。

 

「…眼睛不舒服，所以關了燈。」

 

「咦，需要找隊醫嗎？」如果是在前來澳洲的航班中感染了類似砂眼什麼的可不妙。

 

「沒有，不是。我很好，沒有傷。」小小的身影縮了一下，連續幾個強烈否定語及時制止了高大隊友一把拎起自己衝向醫務組的衝動。

 

「…只是現在心情不想看光。」

 

「哦…？」意思是只是突然不想看到燈嗎？這樣的理由實在很難說服自己，不過還是足以讓人稍稍放下差點提到喉頭的心臟，不是病理性的畏光就好。

 

「早上還是去諮詢一下醫生吧。」

 

「嗯……你為什麼來這裡？」

 

話題轉得非常硬。

 

「只是裝點溫水來喝。」沒有計較對方不自然的轉折，遷就著席爾瓦的喜好沒有開燈，哲科將手中的馬克杯舉到門外光線照得清的地方示意著。

 

「畢竟不想喝自來水。」

 

「冰箱裡的喝光了嗎？」眼睛眨了兩下，提問時會微微歪頭的嬌小棕髮男人一臉無辜。

 

「嗯，連果汁也沒了。」高大的另個男人盡量不心虛的回答。

 

事實上，冰箱裡能拿來調酒的軟性飲料大致上都在自己與科拉洛夫叨叨絮絮的漫長談天中給混個精光，成了一杯杯素人雞尾酒下了肚，自己的冰箱現在就只有餘下的酒類以及詭異的能量飲料若干了。

 

西班牙人勾了下嘴角：「…你喝酒了，冰箱裡的？」

 

「咦？」為什麼他會知道？下意識摀住嘴巴呼氣，深怕是身上的酒氣給席爾瓦聞到了，自己一開始還覺得這麼淡的口味不會有甚麼反應的…。

 

「沒醉，就只有喝一點點的！只是幫助睡眠的那種分量…。」

 

相對於因為被拆穿而瀟灑不起來的波士尼亞人，席爾瓦只是氣定神閒的笑著。

 

「我知道，因為我的萊姆汁也用完了。」

 

「？」

 

「可是伏特加還剩很多。」

 

「………。」原來你也喝了啊。

 

席爾瓦這次露出門牙咧嘴笑了。


	2. 下

對話再度開始。

 

「…為什麼要喝酒？」

 

鑽入身後的黑暗中，席爾瓦不知道從哪裡抓了張椅子坐下，順帶還拖了另一張給隊友示意對方一起坐著。

 

又是一次生硬的轉移話題，不過哲科在這方面非常寬容，深夜本來就是允許大家說些沒邏輯的話的時間，於是他從善如流地坐在了給自己準備好的座位上。

 

「…睡得不太好，時差。」波士尼亞人這麼回答。

 

這句話算是半對，技巧性省去了自己為什麼會睡不好的根源理由。

 

沒想到對方竟然也心領神會的點了點頭：「嗯，我也是…。」

 

「那麼你也要來杯水嗎？飯店的杯子裝熱水不太好，用我的吧，洗得很乾淨。」

 

由於眼睛已經適應了黑暗，哲科輕快地翻過成排桌子到隊上準備的飲水機旁倒了些溫水拿回來。

 

「謝謝。」席爾瓦接下遞來的水杯仰頭倒乾，接著一把回給主人，不知為何那股氣勢與其說是喝了杯水更像是又乾了罐酒。

 

「…該你喝了。」

 

「感覺好多了嗎？」給自己重新倒了杯溫水，哲科一面緩緩啜飲，一面觀察席爾瓦的臉色，然而對方因為度假黑了半號又雀斑加倍的臉上似乎看不到酒醉潮紅的跡象。

 

「嗯……。」揉揉如同往常般半睡不醒的眼睛，嬌小的西班牙人換了個坐姿。

 

「Edin。」

 

「什麼？」

 

「…你記得自己所有進過的球嗎？」

 

「誒？」一口水差點嗆上鼻腔，這次的話題跳躍得連哲科都有點招架不住了。「我…大概還可以吧，為什麼這麼問？」

 

「因為睡的不好，看了你的50球紀念影片。」

 

「啊，那個啊…。」今年初自己幫隊上官網錄製的英超50球回顧的小訪問。

 

話說回來那時候回答了不少問題呢，不曉得最後剪輯成了甚麼樣子。  
雖然手中拿的只是個裝著溫水的馬克杯，波士尼亞人還是開玩笑地對著送給他最多助攻的小魔法師舉杯致敬。

 

「那50球裡有很大部分是你的功勞呢。」

 

「嗯…。」不太能應付隊友當面奉承的席爾瓦困窘地四處張望，徒勞無功的用手整理自己亂糟糟的棕色瀏海。

 

「…四年，還挺長的。」

 

席爾瓦因為不好意思而開始搔頭的樣子真的非常可愛，當然，這種事情哲科絕對是不敢當面跟本人承認的。

 

「哈哈，Sergio的100球才真的是長呢！剪一剪都能出成小電影了。」

 

「……。」

 

明明是故意為之的幽默，弓著腰縮在椅子上的席爾瓦卻沒有跟著笑出聲來，只是將目光轉移到了地面，默不作聲。

 

隱約感覺對方在醞釀著什麼，哲科也不急，只是吞了一口手中逐漸發涼的開水靜靜等著。

 

片刻，席爾瓦終於又直起身子。

 

「Edin。」

 

「嗯？」現在的哲科已經不會被任何問題嚇倒了。

 

「你會忘記…我們踢的足球嗎？」

 

「……。」

 

怎麼可能會忘記？  
自己全都記得的，每個進球，哲科能夠在腦海中無限次的重播。

 

攻勢是如何組織、如何傳到自己腳下，觸球那一瞬間皮球的角度、壓力、速度與旋轉，直到踢出的一瞬間、破門的一瞬間、球迷歡呼的一瞬間…。

 

尤其是一擁而上的狂歡隊友們中，那個跳得最高、抱得最緊、笑得最開心的西班牙小個子……那個總是與他最幸福快樂的時刻連結在一起的、給他溫暖擁抱的席爾瓦。

 

有些鴕鳥心態的，一層看不見的薄膜橫亙在兩人之間。  
大家一直以來躲著、閃著，就這麼放置著不去釐清，似乎只要沒人提起這個問題它就不會存在。

 

由於某些理由，哲科很有把握，彼此能夠推心置腹的夜晚這是最後了。

 

稍稍彎腰讓兩人的視線平行，哲科帶著最大的誠意回答。

 

「嗯，David助攻的每一球我都記得的…那些傳球就像魔法一樣，不進都覺得對不起足球之神的那麼美妙呢。」

 

「……喔。」西班牙人又開始閃躲目光，不過這次是帶著笑意的。

 

「David，換我來問你個問題，可以嗎？」

 

想講的話、想坦白的感覺、想做的事，都要在今晚解決。

 

「嗯。」

 

「那個QPR的頭球，你還記得嗎？」

 

席爾瓦笑著點了點頭。

 

就算早已登基過世界之巔，那年那天最後一刻力挽狂瀾的奇蹟，在幾乎絕望的盡頭峰迴路轉的希望，直到今日依舊在心中激盪不已。

 

「現在回想起來，還覺得不可思議呢，一生一次的奇蹟。」就算對著攝影機說過一次了，這是哲科的肺腑之言。

 

「…兩分鐘兩球。」當年開出那顆決定性角球的人笑著附和。

 

「可惜當時我們沒有時間慶祝。」回想起來，那顆角球撞擊瞬間的觸感還是清晰得自己腦門發暈。「…畢竟那個時候大家都急瘋了呢，為了再下一城。」

 

「哈哈哈…。」席爾瓦笑出聲來，開心得兩頰發紅。

 

當時所有驚心動魄的瘋狂，如今回想起來都是最最甜美的回憶。

 

「…David。」

 

下定決心，與即將上場比賽的緊張不同，波士尼亞人暗暗吐吶。

 

「嗯？」

 

起身向前拉近兩人的距離，哲科對著還坐在椅子上一臉驚訝的席爾瓦張開雙臂，就像他平常進球之後所做的那樣。

 

「雖然遲到了挺久，可以來和我慶祝一下嗎？」高大帥氣的曼城前鋒俏皮地眨動自己單邊眼睛。

 

「…為了我那顆扳平的頭球。」

 

語音未落，預期中的目標物就呼地一聲衝進自己懷裡。

 

「…嗯。」

 

與禮節上的招呼不同，在賽場那狂飆的腎上激素刺激下，所有汗水淋漓的貼合擁抱與有意無意間劃過肌膚的唇瓣都是再平常不過的。

 

畢竟在為了榮譽而戰的球場上，狂喜之中所有的肌膚相親都是被允許的，社會這麼默許著。

 

但今晚不再是這樣。

 

「…我喜歡和你一起踢球。」彷彿緊貼著的體溫還不夠，西班牙人悶悶地在隊友的頸窩呢喃。

 

「我知道。」

 

對上席爾瓦滿盈著笑意的眼睛，對方褐色的瞳孔反射出自己同樣笑得燦爛的臉。

 

「我也喜歡和你一起踢球。」

 

柔軟又雜亂的褐色髮絲劃過鼻尖，男人的口中再次嘗到了萊姆的香味。

 

 

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原發表於哲科租借轉會羅馬之前。  
> 標題是伊蒂哈德球場步行至羅馬奧林匹亞球場的距離。


End file.
